battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Recusant-class light destroyer
''Recusant-''class light destroyers or commonly known as 'Commerce Guild Destroyers '''were Destroyers used for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era. 1 to 6 could easily outgun a ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer. Characteristics Before the Clone Wars The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer was mostly controlled by an automated droid brain. This later proved to be a problem, as the droid brain has slower reaction time and often this caused it to run into other ships. Later, during the Clone Wars era, Grievous and other Leaders of the Confederacy had droids command the ship to prevent any more collisions. Weapons The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer had lighter armament than the other CIS ships. It was armed with oversized guns, similiar to the ''Munificent-''class star frigate. It also had a heavy turbolaser on its prow. Additional weapons included four heavy turbolaser cannons, six heavy turbolaser turrets, five turbolaser cannons, thirty dual laser cannons, twelve dual light laser cannons and sixty point-defense laser cannons. This made the ''Recusant powerful during battles. 1-8 Recusant-''class light destroyers could easily overpower a ''Venator-''class Star Destroyer. Control Bridge The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer's control bridge is located in the front of the warship similar to the ''Munificent-''class star frigate. Under the bridge, the ''Recusant has a Dual Laser Cannon that protects the bridge from being destroyed. Inside the Recusant's bridge, the ship is very similar to the Munificent but still a little different. The bridge has 8 Driver Battle Droids manning it. The Recusant-''class didn't have a chair for T-series tactical droids, Super Tactical Droids, and OOM command battle droids. Instead, they have to stand and control the bridge. Complement While it wasn't meant to perform ground assault, the ''Recusant-''class light destroyer is able to carry 40,000 B1 Battle Droids, 240 Droid Fighters, 30 Armored Assault Tanks and 1 ''Sheathipede-''class shuttle. It is also able to carry one C-9979 Landing Craft under the hull of the ship prepared for very quick landing. History The ''Recusant-''class light destroyer was based on technical schematics stolen from the Mon Calamari by Quarren Separatists. It was mass-produced by zealous workers led by Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor, using materials from many Commerce Guild worlds. The Commerce Guild Destroyer was manufactured by Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. and Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps. Grievous's ''Recusant One of the first Recusants to be made was [[Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer|Grievous's Recusant-''class light destroyer]] and was used under the command of the heroic General Grievous when he went to capture sinister Eeth Koth. After the villainous Republic learned Grievous was at Saleucami, the Republic attacked Grievous' ''Recusant. The Republic sent'' Consular-''class cruisers to distract the Confederacy of Independent Systems while Obi-Wan boarded the massive ship. Grievous's Recusant ''held off the forces, until it was damaged by the Republic Light Cruiser Grievous ordered to shoot down. Anakin launched BTL-B Y-wings and V-19 Torrent Starfighters to attack the rest of the fleet while Obi-Wan went into the planet to find and capture the heroic Grievous. and 3 ''Munificent-''class star frigates attack the sinister Eeth Koth's Fleet.]] The ''Recusant and the 3 ''Munificent-''class star frigates, launched several Vulture Droids, ''Hyena-''class bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters to combat them but their were easily destroyed. 3 more Munificents arrived to help the Recusant until 4 more Venators arrived. The Recusant sent a CIS Shuttle to get the hero General Grievous. After Grievous was back on board his Recusant, the Recusant ''and other ''Munificents ''retreated. This ''Recusant is notable for it carrying one CIS Landing Craft under it's hull that Grievous used to land safely on the surface. Attacking Kamino and Recusant-''class light destroyers take heavy damage from the ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers.]] When the heroic Grievous went to take Kamino, he used 3 ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. The ''Recusants attacked the Republic fleet, but were getting damaged. Anakin led an armada of fighters to the Confederate Navy. A ''Recusant-''class light destroyer shot a few ARC-170s as they passed under it's hull. It launched and armada of Vulture Droids to chase Anakin and the ARC-170s. After Grievous and TV-94B failed, the Recusant-''class light destroyers pulled back. Blockade of Raxus Several ''Recusant-''class light destroyers participated in the Blockade of Raxus along with ''Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers. Sullust Only 2 ''Recusant-''class light destroyers participated in the Battle of Sullust. Ventress used the 2 ''Recusants ''as back up. A ''Recusant-''class light destroyer served as a 2nd command ship. When Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived to help out the battle, Ventress and her Droid Tri-Fighters attacked them from behind. Obi-Wan and Anakin split up. Anakin passed the other ''Recusant-''class as Trident Group One and Trident Group Two chased Anakin. 3 of the Droid Tri-Fighters followed Anakin while the other 3 went on the other side of the ''Recusant. Aankin later on tricked the Droid Tri-Fighters after he saw the other 3 on the other side of the Recusant. The Droid Tri-Fighters shot one of the Recusant-''class light destroyer's engines as they were trying to kill him. Anakin made both Tri-Fighter groups crash into each other as he left to find Obi-Wan and Ventress. TJ-912's ''Recusant-''class light destroyer got orders from Count Dooku to fire at the ''Providence-''class Command Ship. Female T-series droid TJ-912 took her orders and her ''Recusant moved in attack position. TJ-912 ordered to fire at the friendly Providence-''class Command Ship and they did. After the ''Providence-''class Command Ship was damaged, TJ-912 sent ''Hyena-''class bombers to bomb the Command Ship. After the ''Providence was destroyed, TJ-912 pulled her forces back. Umbara Recusant-''class light destroyers protected the the Separatist Supply Ship during the Battle of Umbara. Dathomir ''Recusant''s protected the Confederate Navy of good during the heroic General Grievous's Invasion of Dathomir. Attacking Obi-Wan They aided the heroic General Grievous in ambushing Obi-Wan and Cody's evil fleet of ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers. Aut-O They protected Super Tactical Droid Aut-O's Fleet. Ringo Vinda The ''Recusants of good protected the Ringo Vinda Space Station and the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers. Gallery Category:CIS Warships